Love story
by DreamSprite
Summary: the story behinde Maes and Gracia is unclear, so this is my take on it. in this Maes is about 21 and Gracia is around 19 MaesxGracia please read! COMPLETE !
1. Chapter 1

This is my take on how Maes and Gracia met. I don't own them or another characters.

Ch.1

Maes Hughes sat on one of the couches in the rec. room. The clock read 7:30 and Maes could hear his stomach growling. Sitting next to him was his longtime friend Roy Mustang. They were both dressed in blue military uniforms but their jackets were lying over the back of the couch. The sleeves of Roy's white shirt were rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons were undone, Maes also had the sleeves of his black shirt rolled up but chose to leave only the top button undone.. Books on alchemy were covering the coffee table and floor as Roy was studying for his State Alchemist Exam.

"Chill out man, you're taking this way to seriously."

Maes said as he saw Roy flipping through a book rapidly.

"Easy for you to say, you only have to pass a written test to get into the Intelligence Department and you have the head of the Department putting in a good word for you."

Was Roy's reply as he put the book down and picked up another one.

"Well, when you're as good as I am…"

Maes didn't get a chance to finish as a book collided with the side of his head.

"Very mature."

He mumbled as he put the book on the table. Half an hour later Maes decided to get some food.

"I'm heading out, you want anything?"

He asked as he pulled his jacket on and buttoned it.

"No thanks."

Roy was writing down notes as he reached for another book. Maes shook his head and left. Knowing the cafeteria would be closed Maes left the grounds and walked towards his favorite dinner. When he rounded a corner he ran into someone knocking them both down and sending the other persons papers flying. Maes sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He looked to see who he had run into and saw a young woman trying to gather the fallen papers quickly. "Sorry about that miss."

He picked up the rest of her papers and the helped her to her feet.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine really."

While she was straightening her papers he got a good look at her. He saw she had short brown hair and was wearing a red skirt and white blouse, he also noticed she was very beautiful.

"How about I make it up to you? Say dinner?"

She smiled at him and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I would love to, but I'm in a hurry. Sorry."

She said goodbye then continued on her way. Maes watched the brunette go until she was out of sight. He finished his journey and ate his supper still thinking about the girl, she stayed on his mind as he walked home and as he prepared for bed.

The next morning around nine Maes went into the rec. room and found Roy asleep on the couch using one of his books as a pillow.

"You did it again Roy."

Maes mumbled as he pulled a blanket out of the closet and draped it over Roy's sleeping body. A small smile came to his face as an image from last week of Roy sleeping on the table flashed before his eyes. Maes then pulled the book out from under Roy's head and placed it on the floor.

Leaving the room Maes went to the mess hall and ordered two cups of coffee. Taking the cups with him he went back to the rec. room and as he drank one, he put the other in front of Roy on the table.

Roy woke up after the smell of fresh coffee hit his nose, sitting up he rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms. Dark circles were visible under his eyes, his hair was a disheveled mess sticking up at odd angels and his shirt was wrinkled with one side of the collar sticking up.

"So this is the great ladies man Roy Mustang?"

"Shut up."

Roy said as he drank the coffee.

"You need to take a break, you look like you got hit by a train."

"I don't need a break, I need to study."

Putting down the now empty coffee cup Roy reached for a note book and started reading. Realizing he would have to take matters into his own hands Maes knocked the note book out of Roy's hand and tossed the confused Roy over his shoulder.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Maes? Put me down!"

Maes ignored Roy and walked down the hall towards the bathroom.

"Coming through!"

Men quickly moved out of the way and watched as Maes dropped Roy in a shower stall then turned the shower on using only the cold knob. As soon as the water began pouring out Maes ran as fast as he could down the hall. Roy followed closely. Maes jumped down the steps two at a time then he slid down the banister the rest of the way. Roy ran down the steps and reached the first floor seconds after Maes. Maes was running for the door when he saw a flash of light.

"_O NO!"_

He thought as he slipped on the floor that had become ice. He skidded out the open door and landed in the flower bed. Just as he was standing up Roy appeared over him, he looked very mad.

"Uh, nice weather we're having today?"

Maes asked as he looked for a way out. His salvation came in the form of Riza Hawkeye.

"Roy? What happened to you? You look a mess! Have you been pulling all night study sessions again!"

Roy took a step back hands raised defensibly. He looked similar to a dear caught in headlights.

"I, uh. Well you see, um… yes."

Riza put her hands on her hips and gave him a questioning look. She shook her head and motioned him to head inside. Riza followed him and as soon as she stepped inside she slipped. Maes could hear yelling and shots ringing out.

Deciding it was too dangerous to go back inside Maes went to the library. After checking out a book on tapping phone lines he went to the park. Maes picked a tree next to the lake and sat down. He took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, also undoing the top two buttons.

As he started the second chapter he heard two people talking loudly. He could tell it was a woman and a man.

"Come on baby, give me another chance."

"No! We're through, I gave you a second chance, and a third and even a fourth!"

Maes's curiosity got the better of him and he looked around the tree to see what was going on. He immediately recognized the lady as the one he had run into the night before. She wore a light blue sundress that was formfitting around the torso and hung loosely from her waist to about mid calf, the top was held up by thick straps and was cut low enough to show a little cleavage. He had to admit she looked very attractive in it.

"I promise nothing will happen this time,"

The man wore brown pants and a white button up shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he wore brown suspenders over the shirt. The woman turned around and was walking away. The man grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!"

He took hold of her other arm and shook her. Maes stepped out from behind the tree and approached the two.

"I think the lady wants you to leave."

"Get lost, this is between me and her."

"Well, I'm making it between you and me."

His rectangle glasses flashed dangerously.

"This isn't over."

He released her and pushed her aside as he walked away. The woman lost her balance and fell to the ground. Maes walked over to the woman and extended his hand to her, she took it and he helped her to her feet.

"We meet again. I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last time, my names Maes."

She straightened out her skirt, brushing away some grass.

"Thank you, I'm Gracia."

A woman ran towards them and stopped in front of the two.

"Gracia! I saw you and Charley fighting, did he hurt you!"

The woman was older then Gracia, her hair was the same color as Gracia's only longer. She wore a purple dress and a white straw hat was clutched in her hand.

"No, I'm ok."

The woman looked Gracia over and then turned to Maes.

"And you would be?"

Maes was slightly startled by her commanding presence. He found himself answering her question immediately.

"I'm Maes Hughes."

"My name is Lora Bartly. Thank you for helping my friend."

She laid a hand on Gracia's arm.

"Come on Gracia, we need to get the tickets."

She started to pull Gracia away.

"It was nice meeting you Maes, good bye."

The two ran off. Maes stood there for a while before he retrieved his book and jacket. Maes checked his watch, it was noon. He went to the intelligence department and started reading files. He had some research to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own them!

Thanks for reviewing coldhardPaine85, I'm glad your searching is over.

Ch.2

Maes had papers spread out in front of him. He had been there since noon and out the window he could see the street lamps burning brightly. He found that Gracia's full name was Gracia Mary Taylorson, she was nineteen and that she had been living in central for the past nine years. When he looked up Charley he found his full name was Charles Jonathan Fintel, sixteen police reports, a month of jail time, abuse records and suspicion of gang activity. Maes was about to start on another file when Roy poked his head in.

"Maes? What are you doing here?"

"Just looking around."

Roy sat in the chair across from Maes. He looked a little better, as if he had been sleeping for the past couple of hours.

"What's on your mind Maes?"

Roy watched him Maes tuck away pages into their folders.

"I don't know what you mean."

Was his reply as he put the folders away, trying to avoid Roy's gaze.

"Don't lie to me Maes, we've been friends too long for you to be able too keep secrets from me."

Roy leaned against the doorframe waiting for Maes to join him. After locking the cabinets Maes and Roy left the room and then the building.

"Want to get something to eat?"

Roy pointed to a dinner across the street.

"Sounds good to me."

They quickly crossed the street and took a seat at a table near the window. Roy motioned for the waitress as Maes rubbed his eyes.

"What can I get you two?"

Maes's eyes snapped open, he knew that voice. He looked up and saw Gracia standing there. She had changed into a blue waitress uniform and a white apron was tied around her small waist.

"_We keep running into each other don't we?"_

Maes thought to himself as he watched her hold a pen ready to take down their order.

"Hello Maes, can I get you anything?"

She smiled at him and waited for a reply.

"I…uh…well…um…"

Roy watched his best friend stumble over his words enjoying the sight before he stepped in.

"I'll have a cup of coffee and a hot ham and cheese sandwich, my friend will have the same with a side order of fries."

"Coming right up."

She took their menus and with a smile she headed towards the kitchen.

"And she is?"

Maes had this far off look in his eyes.

"The most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Roy leaned back and smirked.

"Is she the reason you were in the files room?"

Before Maes could answer the front door opened and Lora came in. She went into the back room and when she came out she was dressed in the same uniform Gracia was in. When Gracia came out with their food Lora walked over and whispered to her. Maes could just hear them.

"Is everything set?"

Gracia asked.

"Yes, the train leaves Friday night, it's the midnight departure."

Lora said as she tucked a train ticked into Gracia's pocket. Lora went to wait on another table. Gracia smiled and gave them their food.

"Thank you miss."

Roy watched Maes try to say something and to help his words along he kicked Maes in the shin.

"AHH, I mean thank you."

Gracia giggled and left to wait a table. Maes shot Roy a nasty look.

"What?"

Roy asked innocently. Maes grumbled incoherently and looked around to see what Gracia was doing.

"So how did you meet her?"

"I literally ran into her last night and then I helped her out today."

Maes got this far off look in his eyes.

"Hey Roy? Do you think it means something?"

"You mean running into her?"

Roy thought about it.

"Yea it dose."

The two finished their food and drink then walked to the counter to pay.

"That'll be seven fifty."

Maes handed the money over, as the cash exchanged hands his and Gracia's fingers brushed, their eyes locked and a slight blush appeared on Gracia's face. She quickly made change and gave Maes the left over money.

"It was nice seeing you again."

"You too,"

Roy stepped on Maes foot as if to motioned for him to continue.

"I was wondering… would you like to go out sometime?"

Gracia smiled and tucked a lose piece of hair behind her ear.

"I would love to."

"How about tomorrow night, around seven?"

"That sounds nice."

Gracia scribbled down her address and phone number on a napkin and handed it to Maes. He smiled as they left and called out,

"See ya tomorrow!"

Before they walked out the door. On the way home Maes was grinning like an idiot.

"Did you notice how her eyes sparkled? Or how her face lights up when she smiles? Or when she…"

"That's enough! Look Maes, I love you like a brother and I'm happy for you. But if you don't shut up about her I will kill you and burry your body in the flower garden!"

Maes stopped talking but still had a goofy look on his face. When walked up the steps to the second floor of the dorms Roy poked his head into the rec. room, all his books were gone.

"Where did you put all your books?"

Maes asked as he looked around the room. He leaned against the door frame as he watched Roy get onto his hands and knees to look under the couch.

"Hawkeye took them, she said I needed a good nights sleep with no studying involved."

He started pulling up the cushions.

"So what are you looking for?"

Roy stood up and scratched his head.

"I hid a book somewhere in this room the last time she took my books just incase she did it again."

He snapped his fingers and turned the coffee table over onto its back, there tied to the underneath of table was a small brown book. Roy tucked the book in his coat pocket and turned the table back on its feet just as Hawkeye walked in.

"Roy, what were you doing?"

"Nothing, just rearranging the furniture."

He smiled innocently at her suspicious gaze.

"Good night Roy, Maes."

She left but not before shooting them both questioning looks. Once her footsteps died out Roy let out a sigh of relief.

"She can be scary can't she?"

Maes said as he watched Roy pulled out the book and flipped it open. Roy's eyes widened and he pulled out a letter that had been tucked away in the front cover.

"What's it say?"

Maes pulled the paper out of Roy's hands and read it, a smile came it his face and he patted Roy on the back.

"Like I said, scary."

He left the room heading for his room leaving Roy with the letter, it read.

_Dear Roy Mustang._

_If you're reading this it means I took your books again. You must understand that you don't need to study, you need to relax! Now put this book back and WALK AWAY! If I have to tell you to take a break again it will be at gun point._

_Sincerely_

_Riza Hawkeye._

_Ps, Next times you hide a book do a better job of it, I mean under the table? Are you serious?_

Roy put the book back under the table and backed away slowly.

"_Man," _

He thought.

"_How dose she do that?"_

And with that he left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well? What did ya think?

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own in.

Sorry it took so long! I got a job working at the state fair and I've been real busy.

Thank you to my reviewers- xeledhwenx, coldhardPaine85, heavensong and Fanactic

Ch.3

Maes and Roy sat in the cafeteria eating breakfast.

"What should I wear? Should I get her flowers? I wonder what kind she likes, hey Roy, what kind of flowers do you think Gracia likes?"

Maes had been talking to himself and to Roy the entire morning. Roy's left eye twitched and he reached for a pen. Roy was interrupted halfway through drawing an array on a napkin by Hawkeye.

"Roy, what are you doing?"

Riza gave him a suspicious look when he stuffed the napkin into his pocket. She was about to ask again when Maes jumped to his feet suddenly.

"Hawkeye! You're a girl right?"

Riza was slightly taken back by this outburst.

"Yes, why?"

"If you were going on a date what kind of flowers would you like?"

"I, uh," she thought about it, "lilies."

Maes wrote it down and smiled triumphantly.

"Now where would you like to go?"

With out hesitation she answered,

"Gun show."

Maes was speechless and Roy was trying and failing to hide a chuckle.

"I don't think Gracia would like that very much Riza, she's a lady and you're..."

Roy paled as he realized he had made a big mistake. The cafeteria went silent and everyone held their breath.

"And I'm not?"

Her eyes narrowed as her hand went to her hip where her gun was holstered.

"NO! I mean you, uh, it's not that you're not a lady, I mean you are."

"You have three seconds. ONE, TWO, THREE!"

Shots rang out and everyone watched as Roy jumped out the window with Hawkeye close behind. She paused at the window as she reloaded.

"Don't run, I'm just going to put a few bullets in you!"

She looked at Maes and called out,

"Take her to dinner and then a walk around the park."

She then jumped out the window. After a couple of seconds the cafeteria returned to normal. Maes wrote down the information and tucked the note book into his pocket. He finished his breakfast and left hoping he never made Riza that mad.

OUTSIDE-

Roy was leaning against a wall trying to catch his breath. He had never run so fast in his life and was now looking for a good place to hide.

"MUSTANG!"

He heard Riza shout and heard her footsteps coming closer.

"_O no!" _

He thought as he started running again. He passed a statue of the Fuhrer and slid around it so he could use it as a shield.

When he looked around it he saw Riza, she was panting slightly and her hair was disheveled some of it having come out of its clip she looked beautiful in his eyes, the only problem was her pointing a gun at him. Hiding behind the statue he tried to calm her down.

"I didn't mean it that way! You are a lady and I'm sorry if I offended you!"

He called out before cringing in anticipation of her gun firing. To his surprise he heard the safety being turned on. He looked around the Fuhrer to see Riza holstering her gun.

"I suggest you think before speaking Mustang, now if you excuse me I have to get ready for my date tonight."

She said as she put her hair back up, after she finished with her hair she straighten out her uniform. Turning around she headed back to the building leaving Roy with one thought in his head,

"_Who is going on a date with MY Hawkeye?"_

Roy watched her walk back inside before following.

LATER-

Maes sat on the couch in the rec. room reading his book on tapping phones. Roy was sitting next to him with a file.

"Roy, if you want to dig up information on someone you should ask me."

Maes said without looking up. Roy groaned and folded up the file.

"Alright Mr. Know-it-all, do you know who's taking Hawkeye on a date tonight?"

"Sure do."

Maes marked his spot then closed up his book.

"She's going out with Easton."

Roy's eye twitched. He and Easton had an old rivalry from their school days that wasn't quite resolved. Knowing it was him made some part of Roy flare up in anger.

"Easton? As in Cody Easton, the guy with one of the highest scores on marksmanship to ever graduate?"

Roy questioned.

"Yep, that's him."

Maes stretched his arms and leaned back.

"I heard her talking to Ross. She and Maria are friends after all."

Maes spoke nonchalantly, as if he was talking about his book.

"Do you want to know where they're going?"

Roy stood up and went over to the radio, he turned it off and leaned against the wall.

"Let me guess,"

A look of annoyance came over his face.

"The gun show?"

"Correct!"

Maes had a thoughtful look on his face. Roy was cursing his stupidity silently.

"You know, they probably have a lot in common seeing as their both nuts when it comes to guns."

He sighed.

"I can see it now, today it's the gun show, tomorrow it's practicing in the shooting range by candle light."

"Maes."

Roy's voice was low and dangerous.

"They can give each other guns with their names engraved in them…"

"MAES!"

Roy had kicked off the wall and the outline of his boot was now visible.

Maes stood up from couch.

"Fine, if you can't handle my opinion I'll just leave."

He shrugged his shoulder and headed for the door. When he reached the doorway he paused. He said in a low and serious voice,

"Look Roy, you knew this would happen eventually. Are you just going to let this go lying down or are you going to be a man and do something."

He looked back and smiled his voice held a bit of laughter in it.

"I have to get ready for my date now so I'll be going, O and by the way the gun show is being held on Julliard St."

He disappeared from sight leaving Roy to make up his mind. It didn't take him long, with in minuets Roy was running down the hall to his dorm to change out of his uniform.

THAT NIGHT-

Maes adjusted his tie as he knocked on the door. He was dressed in black slacks, dark blue dress shirt and a black jacket he had left unbuttoned. A bouquet of pink lilies in his left hand was hidden behind his back. When the door opened to reveal Gracia he felt the breath leave his body. She was dressed in a red strapless dress that showed off her curves. A black shawl was draped over her shoulders.

"Hello Maes."

At first he didn't know what to say.

"I, uh, these are for you."

He held out the flowers.

"They're beautiful! Come on inside while I find a vase."

She led him inside and pointed him in the direction of the living room while she went to the kitchen.

"Nice place you have here."

He called out as he walked around the living room.

"Thanks, sorry if it's a bit messy."

Came her muffled reply as she came out of the kitchen with the flowers now in a vase. She put the flowers on a table near the window. She arranged them quickly and turned back to Maes.

"Ready to go?"

He asked as he offered her his arm and she took it. They left the house. He led her down the street taking the long way on purpose just so she could be close to him a little longer. When they reached the restaurant they were led to a table on the second floor balcony. When the waiter tried to pull out Gracia's chair Maes beat him to it and pulled it out himself.

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you Maes, you look very hansom as well."

The looked into each others eyes and something inside of them clicked. After ordering food they talked for what seemed like ages. Every topic imaginable was mentioned, and they enjoyed every moment. After the meal Maes escorted Gracia to the park and they strolled around the lake together arm-in-arm.

"Look at that moon! It's beautiful."

Gracia looked up and admired the full moon.

"Yes, gorgeous."

He wasn't looking at the moon but at her. A cold breeze swept through the night air causing Gracia to shiver and pull her shawl closer. Maes saw this and without hesitation removed his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"How gentlemanly of you."

She smiled at him and pulled in closer. His arm went around her waist. Farther down the path they started hearing music. The deeper into the park they went the louder the music became.

"Maes? Do you hear that?"

Maes smiled and continued to lead her along. They came to a clearing and were greeted with a strange sight. On the far end of the clearing was a band playing jazz music. Around the clearing near the trees were small tables. Each table seated two and most were occupied. Hanging on ropes stretched across the clearing were colorful lanterns lighting up the clearing while couples danced below them.

"O Maes, this is amazing."

He led her to a table and they sat down.

"Would you like to dance?"

Maes offered her his hand and she took it. Leaving her shawl and his jacket the two made their way onto the dance floor just as a slow song began to play. Maes pulled her close with one hand on the small of her back and the other was interlocked with her fingers, Gracia's other hand rested on his shoulder. They swayed to the music their bodies pressed against each others for the rest of the night.

Two lone figures walked down the street together. The man had his hand around the woman's waist and she had hers around his. They laughed together and under one of the street lamps they stopped and the man spun the woman around. They finished their journey and the two now stood on the woman's doorstep.

"I had a wonderful time tonight. I haven't had that much fun in a long time."

"I had a great time to."

Maes leaned down and kissed her cheek. She smiled and backed up into the door. It took her a while but she eventually found the knob and her door opened.

"Good bye Maes."

She started to close the door when Maes stopped her.

"How about you and me go out some other time?"

She smiled but, it looked forced and almost regretful.

"Sorry, I'm leaving soon."

The door closed and Maes found himself alone on her front steps. He was about to leave when the door swung open and Garcia rushed out. She stood on her tiptoes then quickly kissed Maes passionately on the lips, and then just as quickly she disappeared.

On the walk back to the dorms Maes felt as if he was walking on air. With a dazed look in his eye he entered the building and as he walked upstairs towards his dorm a smile and a sigh escaped his lips.

He walked past the rec. room and did a double take. Lying on the couch was Roy, he had an icepack on his head and Maes could see the beginning of a black eye peaking out under the icepack. He leaned against the doorframe.

"What happened to you?"

Roy looked up and groaned.

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

Maes smirked and left, still on a Gracia induced high. Roy closed his eyes and thought about the day.

FLASHBACK-

Roy stood by the back door. In just slacks and a red button down shirt Roy blended in easily. Looking over the newspaper he was "reading" he scanned the crowd. He sighted them by the latest revolver models. Roy couldn't help but stare at Riza. The way her long blond hair hung down around her shoulders, how her skirt clung to her hips and the way her blouse showed her curves made his eyes never want to leave her. The only probable with this sight was the fact that he wasn't the one pointing out the guns, it was Easton.

In an attempt to get closer he bumped into large rack of guns that were on display. The gun case tipped over shattering the glass and splintering the wood. As the guns fell to the ground some went off sending bullets everywhere. Roy had jumped back to avoid the case and had backed up into a table covered in ammunition. When he sat up he found everyone looking at him and half had their guns drawn.

Roy looked up to see a furious Hawkeye storming towards him with Easton not far behind. She had her gun drawn and angry glare was directed at Roy.

"What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, heard there was a new type of ammunition and I wanted to check it out."

She looked at him and cocked her gun, the crowd took a step back.

"What are you all looking at?"

She flashed them a dangerous look and everyone quickly went about their own business. After the spectators had left she hiked up her skirt to reveal a gun holster strapped around her thigh. She put the gun back then straightened her skirt. Walking towards Roy she helped him to his feet. Without warning Roy was back on the ground as a result from Hawkeye's left hook.

"That's for spying on me."

Taking Easton's arm she and he left. Roy watched them go and his hand went up to where she had struck.

END FLASHBACK-

Roy brought his hand down from his eye. He didn't want to admit it, but seeing Riza with Easton hurt him not only in his pride but in his heart as well.

"_I'll fight for her."_

He thought to himself as he pulled himself off the couch and to his dorm. He fell into his bed welcoming sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Well? What did you guys think? Sorry again it took so long.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry if my updates take so long, school's starting up. I promise to try and update with-in a week of the last update.

PS. please excuse any mistakes, i haven't had much time.

Ch. 4

The clock struck 2:30 as Gracia sat on the couch in her living room drinking coffee. Her mind was so absorbed with Maes and their date last night that she didn't hear the front door open. Lora came around the corner and sat down on a chair next to the couch.

"What are you thinking about?"

Gracia snapped out of her daze.

"Nothing really."

Lora smirked.

"Dose this 'nothing' have a name?"

Gracia smiled and ran her fingers across the top of her mug absentmindedly.

"Maes."

Lora thought about the name, it sounded familiar.

"Isn't he the man from the park?"

Gracia nodded and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I met him again at the dinner."

Lora stood and went to the couch, she sat down next to Gracia.

"You know we're leaving tonight."

"I know."

Her voice was distant. They sat in silence for a short time.

"Are you all packed?"

"Almost. My suitcase is in the coat closet and my carpet bag is in my room. I have a few more things to pack still."

Lora stood and walked towards the door.

"I have to get to work, I'll see you later."

She left and Gracia went to her room across the hall. An old carpet bag sat on her bed, it was open and half full. She took the bag with her as she walked around her house putting in what little she could. When she finished packing she gently closed it and locked the clasp. Setting it down on the kitchen table she wondered around her home until she came to stand in front of the vase with the flowers Maes had given her, she ran her finger over the petals feeling their silky textures. Her mind was filled with confusion as thoughts of Charley and Maes fought each other to be first in her mind. She looked away from the flowers and ran out of the house with tears threatening to fall.

Maes hummed to himself as he walked down the sidewalk to Gracia's. He saw her come out and run down the street away from him. He followed her and found himself standing in front of the grave yard. Ducking behind tombstones he followed her until she came to a stop in front of two graves. She dropped to her knees and sat there quietly as sobs racked her body.

As quietly as he could he crept forward and undid his military jacket. Gently he draped it over her shoulders and knelt next to her. She gasped and turned to look at him, with one look into his kind caring eyes she let herself collapse against his body.

"Shuu, it's ok."

He held her in his arms rocking back and forth.

"No it's not. It's hasn't been ok in a long time."

She whipped the tears from her eyes and pushed herself away from Maes, shedding his jacket.

"I had a wonderful time last night, but you and I would never work, I'm sorry."

She stood and left with out another word. As Maes pulled on his jacket he looked at the headstones. They read:

_Robert Fillisteen Stacy Fillisteen._

_1863-1905 1865-1905_

_Devoted spouses, loving parents _

"_Gone but not forgotten, they will always be missed."_

Maes dusted the grass off his pants and took another look at the graves. Seeing her hurt too much made his heart ache, he knew he had to help her.

Roy entered the shooting range and took a booth next Hawkeye. He shot a few rounds and waited for her finish.

"What do you want Roy?"

She reloaded her guns.

"I wanted to say I was sorry. For everything."

She put her guns away and went to stand next to him.

"You need to work on your aim."

She put her hand on his arm and raised it up.

"Focus on your target, line up your shot and don't hesitate."

He did as she said and his shot managed to find its way into the inner circle.

"See, you're not a complete loss."

"Thanks, I think."

He holstered his gun and followed her out of the shooting range.

"Why did you follow me?"

She didn't stop walking.

"I, uh. I wanted to see if you were happy."

She stopped and turned to look at him.

"I am happy, but not because of Cody."

She continued walking and came to stand on a bridge.

"The State Exams are tomorrow. I would like for you to be there, it would mean a lot to me."

She turned to face him and a small smile graced her lips.

"Of course I'll be there."

He smiled back and stood next to her.

"I've decide on what kind of alchemy I'm going to specialize in, fire."

She let out a short laugh.

"I can see it know, the Scented Candle Alchemist!"

Roy growled.

"Very funny."

"I thought so."

They walked back to the dorms together and found Maes waiting for then in the main hall. They parted at the stairs (the girls dorms were on the first floor).

"Don't stay up late tonight, you need your strength for tomorrow."

He smiled and nodded. With a goodbye they separated and Roy found himself in his room taking off his jacket just as a knock came to his door.

"Who is it?"

"Roy, I need your help."

"Maes? what do you want?"

He opened the door and was immediately pulled out of his room.

Under the cover of darkness Maes and Roy snuck into the records building. Maes picked the lock and with a soft click the door swung open. They entered the quiet building, the heals of their boots echoing around them.

Stopping in front of a door marked TRANSPORTATION Maes knelt down and picked that lock as well. They entered and flicked the lights on. Three of the four walls were covered with filling cabinets and in the middle was a large table.

"What are we looking for?"

Maes walked over to a cabinet and opened the bottom row. He pulled out a large stack of papers and dropped them on the desk.

"Ticket records."

They searched for about an hour, and then Maes stood up and slammed a file on the table in front of Roy.

"I found it! Two tickets were bought by one Lora Bartly for the midnight departure."

Roy checked his watch.

"Then you'd better hurry, it's already 11:50!"

Roy looked up to see Maes was no longer standing in front of him but running out of the room and down the hall. He raced down the street towards the train station, in the distance he could hear the train's whistle as it speed towards Central.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for the reviews- Kasha, ChibiRaccoon, Ranactic, HiHiSURuSTYLe, xeledhwenx, Thatz of the Dragon Knights.

Again, sorry it took so long.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: sorry it takes so long between updates.

Thanks for the reviews- sakurapixi, don'tbreakme, guest and ChibiRaccoon!

Ch.5

The city lights blurred as he ran. His feat pounded against the hard stone pavement and his adrenaline was pumping thought his body. Maes's heart beat rapidly as he heard the train's whistle growing louder and louder as it roared into central. He knew he was still a ways to go until he reached the station and with every whistle he ran faster.

Gracia sat on a bench on the platform. Her suitcase was sitting near her feet and her carpet bag was next to her. She folded up a letter before slipping it into her pocket to mail later. Lora was standing next to her, her bags also sitting on the ground at her feet. Both women were dressed for travel. Gracia wore a dark green skirt made of a sturdy fabric and her top was a brown vest over a green blouse. A dark blue coat was resting nearby on the bench despite the cold night air. Lora was dressed in a brown dress and green coat. Each looked up every so often to ensure they hadn't been discovered.

Their plan was simple, runaway. Both had their reasons. For Lora it was to escape her drunken father, for Gracia it was to get away from Charley and all the emotional and physical abuse he seemed so fond of. But when she met Maes she started rethinking it.

The train pulled in letting out a long loud whistle in the process. They gathered their bags and began to board. Gracia paused on the steps and looked out as if searching for someone, but he wasn't there. She turned her back to the platform and followed Lora down the narrow hall to their compartment. Each taking a side they put up their bags and took their seats.

Maes ran through the station's main gates just as the train began to leave. He arrived at the platform in time to catch the train just before it left the station completely. With all his common sense MIA (Missing in Action) he chased after the train and took a running jump off the end of the platform. For a moment he thought he would miss the caboose, but luck seemed to be on his side and he managed to take hold of the railing.

As the train pulled away from the station Gracia leaned her head against the cold glass. She could see the city lights growing smaller and smaller. Her thoughts were on Maes and she realized she was missing him. She sighed and wrapped herself up in her coat in an attempt to get comfortable. Across from her Lora was already sleeping, her breathing barely loud enough to hear.

In the darkness of the night Maes tried to pick the lock on the caboose door. He managed to get it to unlock but was disappointed to find a chain lock blocking him from getting in. Looking around the side of the car, he found a built in ladder. He followed it up until he reached the roof.

"_I've never tried train walking before."_

He thought as he tried to balance himself. After two cars he had gotten the hang of it and was slowly making his way towards the passenger cars. The train jerked suddenly and he lost his footing. Sliding off the side he managed to grab hold of a pipe with one hand and for a moment he hung on for dear life. He carefully swung himself up onto the roof again and restarted his journey only this time with more caution.

Gracia sat up and shed her coat. Sleep was eluding her and the compartment felt suffocating. As silently as she could she slid the door open and stepped out into the hall. She walked to the end of the hall and slipped into the dinning car. Sitting at a table near a window she ordered a cup of tea and drank the hot liquid as she looked off into the night sky.

Maes saw his chance to get into the train and off the roof when he spotted an open window. Going in feet first he managed to squeeze himself in and after he was safely inside he straightened his uniform and fixed his windblown hair so to look somewhat presentable. He searched all the compartments and spotted Lora sleeping in one of them. He continued his search and finally he reached the dinning car.

His breath caught when he saw her. Somehow seeing her after thinking he would lose her made her look all the more beautiful. He checked his reflection in the window one last time before walking towards her.

"Is this seat taken?"

Her head snapped towards his voice and her eyes widened.

"Maes!"

She jumped into his arms and he held her close.

"Did you think I would let a wonderful lady like you slip through my fingers?"

"Oh Maes, I…"

He held her closer as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"It's ok, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

They sat down and Maes ordered himself a cup of coffee. Gracia dried her tears and sipped her tea.

"What do we do now?"

He took her hand in his and held it affectionately.

"I don't know myself. But I do know that when I'm around you I feel happier then I have in a long time."

He reached over to tuck her bangs behind her ear.

"I want to know your favorite foods, how you like your tea served. I want to know about your childhood.

His thumb stroked her moist cheek.

"Most of all I want to know you."

Her hand went to his, keeping it against her cheek. She kissed his palm.

"The next stop is my hometown. Lora and I were planning on getting off their and starting a new life, but now… I think I'll try Central again."

Maes smiled and leaned over the table. Their lips met just as the train began turning. They lost their balance and toppled sideways onto the floor. Laughter erupted from the two as they laid there on their backs. Maes stood and helped her up only to pull her close and kiss her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know it's short but it's all I've had time for! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

-Sorry for taking so long. Thanks for all the reviews!

Ch.6

Maes and Gracia said their good byes to Lora as the conductor called out for all passengers to board one last time.

"If you need anything, anything at all, come find me."

Lora said as she hugged her friend. Maes held the suitcases as he lead Gracia down the hall to their compartment. As he put the suitcases away Gracia went to the window. She waved goodbye as the train began to pull away.

"You take care of yourselves."

Lora called out and waved back, as the train moved farther away she was soon no more then a small dot on the platform.

Maes leaned against the window, Gracia sat next to him and was resting her head against his arm. She yawned and snuggled closer to Maes. She fell asleep soon after and Maes watched her as she dreamed. He noticed how her hair was slightly ruffled, how her skirt was twisted from her pulling her legs up to lie across the seats and he could hear her even breathing. He rested his chin on the top of her head and smelled her hair, it reminded him of sunflowers. He soon drifted off to sleep as well.

IN CENTRAL-

Roy stood in an alley way across from an apartment building. Around him were about ten other men including Hawkeye. He looked at a piece of paper in his hand to confirm the address.

"This is the place. I want three around back, two on each side and the rest are with me. Hawkeye, I want you to watch my back."

The soldiers moved silently and took their positions. Roy calmly walked up to the front door and knocked three times. A man answered it with a cigarette in his mouth and a beer in his hand.

"What you want?"

He took his cigarette out of his mouth and blew smoke into Roy's face, Roy didn't flinch.

"Mr. Charles Fintel?"

Roy asked in a stern voice.

"Yea, whats it to ya?"

"You're under arrest for illegal gambling, robbery and tax evasion."

Charley dropped his drink and tried to run for it. He made it out the back window and into the alley way but that just ended upwith Hawkeye's gun pointed at his head. She shot one round off as a warning and it grazed his greasy hair.

"Freeze!"

He was soon surrounded and taken into custody.

Roy watched as the police car with Charley in the back drove away. Hawkeye dismissed the other men and went to his side.

"You should get some sleep, your exam is in a few hours after all."

Roy smiled and rubbed the back of his neck

"I'm not tired, besides Maes should be getting back soon. How about you wait for him with me?"

Riza sighed, she knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep so she went with him to the station to wait out the night.

ON THE TRAIN-

Maes gently shook Gracia awake. The train was pulling into the station and the sun was rising. Gracia stretched her arms and yawned.

"Welcome home"

Maes said to her as the looked out the window at the rising sun.

"Home? That sounds nice."

She took his hand and together they left the train and began their lives.

And as they say, the rest is history.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

the end!

that's it, I hope you liked it!


End file.
